Christmas through the ages
by emmareden
Summary: A quick collection of Charlotte's Christmas's from childhood until now.


**A/N: It;s Christmas eve here already and I can't sleep so I thought I'd write this. It's sort of Christmas for Charles through the years. Merry Christmas everyone :)**

"Mom, mommy," Charles shook his mothers shoulders gently as he bounced on his tiptoes, "Mom! It's Christmas," he whined.

Jason stumbled in, rubbing his eyes, "Can we open our presents yet?"

Jessica Dilaurentis smiled at her two son's, "Okay, okay. You go wait by the tree and we'll be right there."

"Yay!"

"Why do you look so sad? You got such cool stuff," Jason pointed at the pile of presents, "Don't you like your presents?"

Charles smiled, "Sure I do!"

Jason smiled and went back to playing with his own toys as Jessica walked over. She bent down next her oldest son.

"Can you come help me in the kitchen, Charles?"

Charles nodded and got up off the floor, following his mom but frowning when they walked past the kitchen.

"Where are we going, mom?" he asked, walking quickly to keep up with his mom as they entered her room.

"I have a surprise for you," Jessica smiled before turning to the wardrobe and digging around.

"For me?" Charles sounded curious.

Jessica turned around with a present in her hands and bent down to her son's level, "Yes, but you have to promise not to tell your brother or father, okay?"

Charles nodded, "It's our secret," he smiled.

Jessica ran a hand through her son's blonde hair, "Exactly," she handed over the present.

"Thank you," Charles said politely as he started to unwrap it and gasped when he saw it, "But I thought you said… I'm not meant to wear dresses," he hung his head sadly.

"Charlie, I want you to like whatever you want to like," Jessica said softly, "I want you to be you. But you have to understand, not everybody will be okay with this."

Charles bit his lip, "But you are?"

Jessica smiled, "Of course I am. I love you Charlie. Is yellow still your favourite? Do you like it?"

Charles held up the dress in his hands, "It's perfect!" he said in awe, "It's so pretty!"

Jessica chuckled, "So are you, darling," she kissed his forehead.

Charles wrapped his arms around his mum's neck, "I love you, mom."

* * *

Alison was still yawning as she walked out of her bedroom early Christmas morning. She stopped as she rounded the corner into the lounge area.

"You're up bright and early!" she exclaimed.

Charlotte shrugged sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep."

Alison smiled, "Me either."

"I used to hate Christmas," Charlotte confessed, "It just reminded me how far away I was from my family."

Alison sat down beside her, pulling her knee's to her chest, "I'm really glad we can finally spend it together."

Charlotte bit her lip, "Well, I mean we've sort of had Christmas together… but you were just a baby."

Alison nodded, "I wish I could remember," her eyes squinted slightly.

"We can make new memories though, right?" Charlotte smiled tentatively.

Alison grinned, "Of course we can! I'm so happy to have you in my life. As my family. You've come really far and I'm proud of you."

Charlotte smiled a little, "Thanks to you."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Thanks to your own hard work."

Charlotte shrugged, pausing, "Hey, um, Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to wait for Jason to open the presents!?" Charlotte giggled a little, "I mean we could just open one each, right?"

Alison laughed, "One wouldn't hurt," she agreed, picking up a present and handing it to her sister.

Charlotte shook it next to her ear curiously, "Ooh," she tore off the paper to reveal a small box. Opening it, she gasped at the shiny bracelet inside, "It's so pretty!" she claimed, "And it's just like yours!"

Alison nodded, holding out her own wrist, "I thought it would be nice to have matching. Do you really like it?"

Charlotte beamed, "I love it!" she held out her wrist, silently asking her sister to fasten the bracelet, "Thank you so much, Ali!"

"You're very welcome," Alison smiled.

Charlotte handed Alison a present from the pile under the tree, "Here you go," she watched her little sister nervously.

Alison unwrapped it quickly, smiling at the photo frame behind the paper. One side had a picture of a little Charlotte holding her baby sister and the other had a more recent photo of the two of them.

Alison hugged her sister, "Thank you," she whispered.

Charlotte returned the hug, "You like it?"

"I love it," Alison said, staring at the photograph as she withdrew, "I love you."

Charlotte smiled, "I love you too," her face fell a little, "I just wish…"

"Mom was here," Alison finished softly.

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah… she would have liked to have seen us reunited, I think."

"I'm sure she would have," Alison agreed, squeezing her sisters' hand, "Are you okay?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, "I'm okay. I miss her. But I know I'm so lucky to have you, Ali and Jason too and to be spending Christmas with you guys… it's all I ever wanted. I think it's what mom wanted too."

"I'm the lucky one, I get a big sister to spend Christmas with! I always wanted a big sister. Big brothers' aren't the same," Alison shrugged.

Charlotte grinned, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Alison smiled, "Merry Christmas, Charlotte."

"Merry Christmas, Ali."


End file.
